Nobody's Listening
by Pixieblade
Summary: Tokito's having a bad day, but they say music soothes the savage beast...well, maybe not.


**Nobody's Listening**

Wild Adapter Songfic (Linkin Park)

"Beh!" I stick my tongue out at the morons chasing me. Did they really think they'd catch me? HAH! I almost laugh out loud when a whizzing sound near my ear makes me jerk to the left. Fuckers, shooting at me since they can't run in their three piece suits, lame!

I pound on, mud flinging up around me, coating the bottom of my pants, dragging me down, but I won't give in. It wasn't raining when I went out, only later, when it was too late to turn back. Kubo-chan went to meet up with Kasai-san earlier, so the stupid quack had bugged me to take the guns. I know, I know, 'packages;' seriously, who do they think they're fooling calling it that?

Of course the fucking deal had gone sour real quick. They tried the 'we're more bad-assed than you' line and I crushed one of their hands along with the barrel of the gun. Heh, that was kinda fun actually. Too bad they had guys above us too.

Shit! Sliding across the wet asphalt I stretch out my bad hand, gritting my teeth as the claws pierce through the leather, scrapping against the ground and shredding the tips. Blood trickles from my temple, dripping into my eyes and all I can afford is to swipe at the offending stickiness as I rush on into the night.

There's nothing around here, warehouses and empty lots, no place to make a quick escape, just have to keep running. A few more blocks, turn right, two more blocks, another right, the arcades up ahead...I can probably lose them inside. Hehe you're on my turf now buddy, let's see you get me when I'm surrounded by pachinko games and teenagers, middle-aged salary men who smoke way too much and the shooting games I totally kick ass on!

There! Electric chime sounds as I slide through the door, maybe they'll pass right by...damn, not that lucky, slow down, keep moving, weave through the crowd, thank God it's a Friday after school's let out, majorly packed. Geez these guys are persistent. Damn it Kubo-chan! Where the hell are you?

But in the meantime there are those who wanna

Talk this and that

So I suppose it gets to a point

Those stupid fuckers had an ambush planned when I got to the warehouse. The three on the ground wouldn't have been a problem, but the two up top on the gantry ways kept shooting, screwed up my rhythm. Stupid quack, when I get done here I'm so kicking your ass!

Feelings gotta get hurt

And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt

Weave amongst the clanking pachinko machines, knock into some stupid kid, smile raucously and keep going, try not to make a scene, should be a back door around here somewhere...there it is! Great, let's get out of here.

Try to give you warning

But everyone ignores me

(Told you everything loud and clear)

Damn doors locked, fire hazard that is buddy. Slide along the wall, maybe the other door, if I can loop around I might be able to get out before they find me. And what the hell's with this music?! Can't they find something other than American imports to play?!

But nobody's listening

Call to you so clearly

"Gah!" a hand reaches out from the shadows, grasping my jersey and flinging me against the wall, shooting games popping and blaring all around us, neon lights flash and we press farther into the shadows they cast. Under my mudding, bleeding hands lays a crisp white shirt, now marred by my hand prints.

But you don't want to hear me

(Told you everything loud and clear)

Cool hands on my face bring me to attention, there's a flash in the glasses, reflecting the searchers, reflecting the light, a small smile curves across his lips as they close in and he closes the distance between us, spinning me against the wall, his hands above my head, pinning me with a look. That smile descends and all of a sudden there's the taste of cigarettes flooding my mouth.

But nobody's listening

They searchers pass us by, but all I can see, can feel, are his lips on mine, cigarettes and mud, and a gentle laughter rolling up from within his chest.

"Stupid Kubo-chan..." I break away and scan the room, no one's there, safe to go I guess.

He throws an arm over my muddy hoodie, "Ready?"

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm ready, let's go home."

Fin.


End file.
